onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Regina's apple tree
}} Regina's apple tree is the cherished honeycrisp apple tree that belongs to Queen Regina. When she was younger she used to meet her secret lover Daniel under the tree and it become so special to her that when she married King Leopold and moved to his palace, she had it brought with her and planted in a garden. History 'Before the Curse' }} Whilst living at her childhood manor, Regina and Daniel often met underneath the apple tree for their secret rendezvouses. The apple tree is then moved to King Leopold's palace after he marries Regina. One day, when Leopold finds the Genie of Agrabah in his lamp, he brings him back to his palace where he meets Queen Regina as she attends to her apple tree. On the night of the king's birthday, a saddened Regina visits the tree. The genie follows her and comforts her. She later writes about him in her journal and the king finds out, so he locks her in her chambers. Regina's father meets the genie near the apple tree and gives him some Agrabahn Vipers, which he uses to kill the king and free the queen. When Cora recruits the Sheriff of Nottingham to pose as Regina's true love, they meet underneath the latter's apple tree to talk. However, the queen soon realises she's being deceived and puts an end to her mother's plan. After Snow White is woken up from her sleeping curse by Prince Charming, the Magic Mirror is brought to Regina while she attends to her apple tree, and she is informed of the news. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} Regina Mills visits Emma Swan with a batch of apples from her apple tree for her ride home, but she soon discovers the blonde plans on staying. Later on, Sidney Glass visits Regina by her apple tree to show her the article he made on Emma. Displeased with his work, she has Emma framed for stealing files from Archie Hopper. After she's bailed out, Emma goes over to the mayors house and chops a branch from her apple tree as a warning. As a furious Regina cleans up the mess, Sheriff Graham suggests she stop her feud with Emma. Later that night, Mr. Gold visits Regina by the apple tree and they discuss the recent events. Months later, Regina has a nightmare in which she's tied up to her rotting apple tree by the citizens of Storybrooke and they proceed to behead her. Once she awakens, she goes outside to look at her apple tree and she notices the fruit is rotting, just like in her dream. Fearing that it's a sign of the curse weakening, she visits Mr. Gold. 'Season 2' }} Regina is sitting on the bench in her garden beside her apple tree with rotting fruit. Holding her mother's spell book in her hand, she gently strokes a heart shaped jewel that is on the cover of the book with her thumb. She flips the book open and scans through the pages until she finds the specific spell that she wants. She stops at a page that has a picture of a tree and strange writing around the border. She leans in and blows onto the page, activating the spell. Brown dust blows off of the page and hovers around Regina's face for a short while. She looks at it with beauty. She then takes a deep breath in through her nose, inhaling the magical dust. She closes her eyes as she does this, and when she opens them, they are glowing a bright pink color. However, this only last for a short while, and when the pink fades, the rotting fruit on her apple tree turns into fresh bright red apples. Knowing she has regained her magical abilities, Regina smiles evilly and gets up to leave. Category:Enchanted Forest Locations Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Items Category:Plants